


a couple cans deep in a six pack

by BlackcatNamedlucky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Clary Fray, Love Confessions, Underage Drinking, ambiguous time period, not me, probably in the mid/late 1900s, so this happened, the cast was saying their goodbyes and i was sad, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/BlackcatNamedlucky
Summary: In which Clary Fray is 17, lives in a small town in upstate New York, and might be a little bit in love with the neighboring family's firecracker of a daughter. Not that she would ever tell her.Featuring Luke's farmhouse, Willie Nelson, shitty beer, and love confessions.





	a couple cans deep in a six pack

The August heat was heavy and oppressive despite it being hours after the sun had gone down. Clary had given up on sleep around midnight, the fan in her room seemed to only circulate the hot air and the air conditioning in her family’s farmhouse was no longer strong enough to reach the top floor where the bedrooms were located. Instead she chose to crawl onto the roof outside her window with a sketchbook and a piece of charcoal and draw, soft country music spilled out with the light from her bedroom and mingled with the song of the crickets to create a peaceful atmosphere where Willie Nelson could croon about his lost loves and Clary could draw the one she was too afraid to tell.

One hour and a dissatisfactory rendering of a face that was too alive, too full of emotion to fully capture in charcoal later Clary was startled by the girl in question shouting up at her, brandishing a six pack, and, even in the dim light, Clary could see her smiling brightly. “Hey, ginger! Let me in, I brought beer!”

Clary smiled, fighting down the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach and called back, “Key’s under the mat, Iz, you know that. Who’d you bribe to buy that for you this time? Danny?”

“Nah, stole it from Alec, he’s gonna be pissed in the morning.” Izzy grinned wider, ducking under the porch overhang and letting herself into the house.

After the minute it took for Izzy to dart up to Clary’s room, giving her just enough time to tuck her sketchbook under her pillow, Izzy climbed onto the roof with Clary and set the beers on her windowsill. Clary glanced at them, then looked to Izzy. “You’re gonna get in trouble for this kinda thing one of these days, Iz.”

“Trouble’s my middle name, Clary.”

“I thought it was Sophia?” Clary asked, giving a nervous half-smirk.

Izzy waved her hand dismissively. “Spiritually, you know, in here.” She tapped her chest and snorted. “Where’s Luke? Didn’t see his truck in the drive,” she asked, taking two of the beers and cracking them open, handing one to Clary and taking a swig of the other.

“Luke had a conference downstate, Mom went with him. Your mom okay with you being out this late?”

“No, but it’s not like she can stop me.”

Clary shrugged, taking a drink of her own beer and leaning back against the side of the house. “What were you doing out this late in the first place? Nothing goes on past nine here.”

“I wasn’t out. I saw your light on and figured I’d come over.”

For some reason that made Clary’s cheeks heat up and she wrapped her arms around her knees, tucking her face into the crook of her elbow in hopes to conceal this fact from her friend. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

“Too hot.”

“Yeah, same here.”

###

They were two beers in and both girls were just on this side of buzzed, laughing and talking more freely, with less care what was said or who heard when Izzy said, “Clary, I gotta ask you something. ‘S a little personal.”

Clary waved her hand, grabbing a third beer and popping it open. “Go for it.”

“Why haven’t you gone around with anyone yet? I mean, what, at least three guys asked you out in the last school year alone and you didn’t go on a date with even one of them. You’re not gonna have anyone to go to senior prom with!”

Clary snapped her mouth shut and swallowed. “Iz, that’s ages away. I’ve got all school year to think about it.”

Izzy didn’t notice her discomfort and pushed forward with her inquiry. “Yeah, sure, but you can’t say you haven’t thought about it? Come on, there’s gotta be a guy you want to ask you.”

Clary looked down. “Not really.” A beat of silence, a mouth opened to speak, beat to the punch. “Not a guy, anyway.”

Izzy was quiet for a moment. “What?”

Clary didn’t make eye contact, fixing her gaze instead somewhere behind the other girl’s shoulder. “Please don’t make me say it, Iz. It’s hard enough to admit to myself.”

A soft hand on a forearm. The night silent, save for the chirping of bugs and Clary’s radio still playing quietly from her room.

“That- that’s okay. You know that, right?” Izzy whispered, tightening her grip on Clary’s arm ever so slightly. At the continued silence from Clary, the tears gathering in her eyes, Izzy swallowed thickly and said, hesitant and slow, like her tongue had never formed the words before, “I think...I think I like both, you know?”

At this Clary snapped her gaze to her friend’s face, the muted worry in her warm brown eyes, the flush that sat high on her cheeks, the way the strap of her tank top had fallen off one of her shoulders, and both girls started laughing. A weight had been lifted from both their chests and it was followed by a rush of relief that left them giddy.

Izzy stopped, the mirth still alight on her face joined by a teasing glint in her eye. “Wait, wait, you said it wasn’t a boy you wanted to ask you, so who’s the girl?”

Clary looked down, picking at a string on the hem of her shorts. “Nah, you don’t want to hear about that.”

“Aw, come on! Sure I do, and besides you’ve heard enough of me talking about guys to last you a lifetime, it’s only fair you get to talk about girls. I won’t tell her. Cross my heart.”

Clary didn’t reply, only looked up and held her friend’s eye for a beat too long before looking away again, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Izzy blinked once, twice, before the realization set in. “Oh.”

Clary shifted away, folding in on herself. “Like I said, you don’t want to hear about it.”

“No, Clary, that’s not-”

She looked at Izzy again with fear-rimmed eyes. “Please, just don’t. I get it if you’re not...cool with that. It’s not like I ever expected anything to happen, anyways. You can...you can go, if you want.”

“I don’t want to. I, I want _this_ , I want you.”

Clary snorted. “Izzy you’re halfway to drunk, you don’t know what you want.”

“I think about kissing you when I’m perfectly sober,” Izzy replied simply, laying a hand on Clary’s, “I think about wanting you, about holding you, about ta-”

Clary cut her off, moving ever so slightly into Izzy’s space. “I think I really want to kiss you right now.”

Izzy smiled. “I think we shoulda done that a long time ago, ginger.”

And then they’re kissing, and it’s awkward and clumsy at first, and tastes like shitty corner store beer, but at the same time it’s everything Clary wanted. Everything she thought she'd never have.

They break apart when a truck comes hurtling down the road and Izzy leans her forehead against Clary’s, her breath warm on Clary’s lips.

“Maybe we should go inside,” Clary whispered, feeling her heart thudding in her chest.

Izzy only nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the other girl and making her way to the window.

“Hey, Izzy?” She turned again, one leg on the roof while the other hung over Clary’s windowsill. “I’m really glad you came over tonight.”

“I’m really glad I came too, Clary.”

And if Luke and Jocelyn got home early that morning to find the girls curled up together on the couch, Luke silently handing Jocelyn a wrinkled twenty dollar bill, well. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Old Dominion's "Nowhere Fast"  
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! Feel free to check me out on [tumblr](bi-izzylightwood.tumblr.com), or read my other fics :p  
> I might dabble further in this universe, it feels like a place I can get comfortable when I'm feeling down  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
